Megara
Megara, better known as Meg, is a main protagonist from Disney's 1997 hit Hercules. She is Hercules' love interest and a heroine. She is voiced by Susan Egan. Personality Megara is beautiful, independent and quick-witted, but also cynical and world-weary, making her atypical among Disney's lead females, and plays enough of a heroic part in the movie to be classed as a heroine, rather than just a romantic interest. She has a very low opinion of men in general, since her experiences with them are mostly negative. While Hercules falls for her at first sight, far from falling for him on the spot, she dismisses him as putting on an 'innocent farm-boy routine', and it is not until they spend real quality time together that she begins to fall for him. Megara is aware of her own sexuality, and is perfectly capable of using it to persuade men to do whatever she wants. But this is just another reason she has a low opinion of men, since it is a thing she is usually unwilling to do. Meg is afraid of heights, but apparently overcomes her fear by the end of the movie. In their first meeting in the episode Hercules and the Aetolian Amphora, Meg wants to forget all about her ex-boyfriend and shows very little remorse in using her sexuality to manipulate the young Hercules into helping her steal a jar of Leathe water. Her atire is almost identical in this episode, except that her skirt is much shorter. At the end of the episode her memory is wiped, explaining how she and Hercules met 'for the first time' in the movie. One of the things Meg is notable for is her death in Hercules. While she is not shown as being visibly injured by the falling pillar, she is shown to be in considerable pain in multiple scenes. The moment of her actual death is seen (her thread is cut and her hand falls limp) and she can be clearly seen dead several times. Her spirit is also seen in a similar state in the River Styx. Hercules In the film, Megara sold her soul to Hades in order to save her boyfriend's life, but shortly afterwards he had dumped her for some other 'babe', abandoning her. This leaves Megara feeling heartbroken and determined to never fall in love again. At first, Megara is simply used as a pawn in Hades' plot to defeat Hercules, and when Hades offers her freedom in return for Hercules' weakness, she willingly accepts the deal, but as she gets to know the demi-god she finds herself falling in love with him, though she is loath to admit it. She decides that she would rather serve Hades unwillingly, than betray Hercules. Unfortunately, through this, Hades realises that Meg is Hercules' weakness. He uses Meg to persuade Hercules to give up his strength for 24 hours, and then spitefully reveals that she was working for him all along. His heart broken, Hercules loses the will to fight the Cyclops Hades turns upon him. Meg finds and unties Pegasus and battles her fear of heights to find Phil, persuading him to come back and help Hercules regain his confidence. After Hercules manages to defeat the Cyclops using his wits, Meg sees a pillar collapsing onto him, and in a moment of emotion, leaps to push him out of the way. Unfortunately, this means she is crushed by the pillar instead, sustaining huge internal injuries, but not having a visible scratch on her. This breaks Hades' contract, meaning he regains his strength. As he asks her why she did it, she finally admits she loves him. Hercules leaves her in Phil's care while he goes to stop Hades taking over Olympus. After saving Olympus, Hercules races back to be with Meg rather than chasing Hades, but arrives seconds after she has passed away from her injuries. He then travels to the Underworld, and rescues her soul, which brings her back to life (and makes him a True Hero). Meg and Hercules then travel to the gates of Olympus, where Meg watches Hercules ready to enter Olympus, where she, being mortal, cannot follow. However, Hercules realizes that he wants to be with Meg, and gives up his chance to be a god on Mount Olympus in order to live a mortal life on Earth with her. Other appearances Hercules (animated series) Meg appears in two episodes in Hercules: The Animated Series. One is Hercules and the Aetolian Amphora, in which she appears as a teenager, and the other is Hercules and the Yearbook, a clip-show which shows she has married Hercules. House of Mouse Meg is a frequent guest at the House of Mouse, always appearing beside Hercules. Disney Parks Epcot Megara made her special appearance at Epcot's International Gateway. Meg was very rare but she is a beautiful and intelligent character. With her beautiful purple sleeveless dress, long, dark brown hair worn in a signature up-do, and brown sandals, Meg began to greet with her adoring fans around Epcot's International Gateway to sign autographs as their parents bought a camera with them to show what the Greecian Goddess herself looks like. Disney's Hollywood Studios Fantasmic Megara made her appearance on Steamboat Willie with all the other characters including Mickey. She was a beautiful heroine. Kingdom Hearts (series) Megara is a character originally from the Disney movie "Hercules." She is Hercules's love interest, and does all in her power to help him. She does not like to think of herself as mentally or emotionally weak, and ensures that all who cross her path see it. First Visit She starts off on a mission to tell Hades to give Hercules a break from monsters but is chased by dog-like heartless, to which Sora offers to do for her. In the meantime she tries to convince Hercules to stop fighting (to avoid him from getting hurt). But he tells her that he'll be fine, Meg only hopes Sora won't let her down. Later Meg is kidnapped by Hades and trapped in the Underdrome. Hercules sends Sora and company to rescue her only to walk into Hades's trap with Pete and the heartless. Then after the fight Hercules arrives and makes sure Meg's ok, then tells Sora that he'll meet them back at the Coliseum after he shows Pete what happens when you you mess with a hero. On the way out Meg tells Sora that she doesn't want to leave Hercules. And they go help while Pegasus gets Meg out of there. But back at the coliseum the Hydra trashed the place and Hercules can't fight because he feels he let everyone down. So Sora, Donald, and Goofy fight the hydra and during the battle Meg and Phil offer useful things to throw at the hydra. After hydra's done Meg thanks Sora and friends for everything and promises to look after Hercules. Second Visit She and Hercules are at the underworld's enterance as Sora, Donald, Goofy arrive. Then Hades tells them about the openings of "The Ultimate Games" in the underdrome, and tells Hercules to be there unless he never wants to see Meg again. Meg watches sadly as Hercules fights Auron worrying about him. Then Sora, Donald, and Goofy comes and Hades who is furious that Hercules didn't lose dumps Meg in the pit of souls with Hercules diving after her. He comes out alive with Meg in his arms. Then she and Hercules thank Sora again and asks where they're heading next. Sora tells them that the "love-birds" would do fine without them around, Herc and Meg act embarrassed. Then Meg sees in the sky constalations in the shape of Sora, Donald, and Goofy proving that they are true-heroes. Gallery Princess-Megara-disney-princess-6168363-1024-768.jpg Hades.gif|Meg and Hercules with Hades in House of Mouse megera.jpg 62195_500x303.jpg Hercules disney.jpg Hercules-and-Meg-disney-couples-6008947-592-385.jpg Hercules-and-Meg-disney-couples-6008957-425-383.jpg Hercules-and-Meg-disney-couples-6037420-295-238.jpg Hercules-and-Meg-disney-couples-6037422-357-235.jpg Hercules-and-Meg-disney-couples-6037424-297-229.jpg Hercules-and-Meg-disney-couples-6037425-301-232.jpg Hercules-and-Meg-disney-couples-6037428-202-227.jpg Hercules-and-Meg-disney-couples-6037438-277-231.jpg Hercules-and-Meg-disney-couples-6037507-255-217.jpg Hercules-and-Meg-disney-couples-6037505-302-230.jpg Hercules-and-Meg-disney-couples-6037440-262-226.jpg yearh.gif|Meg in Hercules and the Yearbook Hercules-Meg.jpg hercules307.jpg hercules322.jpg hercules332.jpg hercules337.jpg hercules354.jpg hercules361.jpg hercules394.jpg hercules415.jpg hercules427.jpg hercules439.jpg hercules499.jpg hercules516.jpg hercules517.jpg hercules521.jpg hercules557.jpg hercules580.jpg hercules584.jpg hercules593.jpg hercules628.jpg hercules629.jpg hercules664.jpg hercules672.jpg hercules722.jpg hercules751.jpg|Meg dead Trivia * Megara's eyes were originally blue, but were changed to purple late in production. * Megara can be seen as one of the girls climbing the gate to Hercules' mansion. * At the very end of Hercules' end credits, a thankyou to the entire team is slotted in, which includes Meg's line "It's been a real slice." * In Greek Mythology, 'Megara' really was the name of Hercules' first wife; however Meg is not one of the official Disney Princesses. * Megara also appeared in 2 episodes of the Hercules T.V. series: Hercules and the Aetolian Amphora (Which culminated in her and Hercules's memories of their meeting being erased) and Hercules and the Yearbook (a clip-show with Meg finding Hercules's old yearbook and looking back on some of his school misadventures). * When Meg leaps to push Hercules out of the pillar's way, she leaps towards screen-right. However when the camera pulls back to show her crushed, she is lying towards screen-left. When Hercules rushes to her side she is again lying towards screen-right, though nobody has apparently moved her. es:Megara Category:Princesses Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Hercules characters Category:Humans Category:Gods Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Singing Characters Category:Heroines Category:hercules Category:Royalty Category:Characters who almost died Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Comedy Characters